Alone in the shadows
by TheBagginses24601
Summary: Gollum ponders in his cave about lack of food like Goblins and Fish,aimlessly paddling his little boat scrounging up any fish he could find in the little lake. But his mind was also fixated on the Ring, which was stolen by Bilbo. He is unsure whether or not to go after him, he argues with himself on whether or not to go out and look.His decision will decide the fate of Middle Earth


Gollum sat in his cave pondering over his dark senseless thoughts in the gloom of his home in the misty mountains. His precious was gone, nothing to give him company but fish and the occasional lost Goblin which wandered down into his cavern, he chose to eat both of those things. He sat in his little boat swishing his bony hand in the water looking for his prey

_"Not enough fishes precious, not enough food. We must find more yes, stupid Goblinses come down here and we eats them. But no Goblinses today no precious. Just us and the fishes" _

He slowly paddled his way to the shore of the cave muttering to himself, having arguments about the food supply in his seemingly uninhabited cave. He tried to step out and he lost his footing and fell into the water.

_"Auugh! Stupid boat! We curse it! Why do we fall? Because we are stupid yes_, _we must pay more attention. Shut up!"_

He climbed ashore and sat down infront of the lake. He looked back and stared at an idle rock which stood erect on his rigid shoreline. That is the spot where he found Bilbo Baggins for the first time. Crouching behind the rock with sting in his hand, ready to strike but Gollum found him first.

_"Filthy Bagginses, he stole our precious yes, outwitted us with his riddles and jokeses" _Said a voice from the water.

Gollum looked into it and saw his reflection, it spoke to him as if it was actually there. He looked around and cleared his throat.

_"It's too dangerous outside, Goblinses will try to hurts us, many foul things up there yes, Gollum! Gollum!"_

_"Yes there is, but they has it, they has our precious. Bagginses got away but we can catch him." _

_"But he is long gone, back to the Shire with other little Hobbitses"_

_"Perhaps not, perhaps he is lost, Perhaps he is dead and the precious is there waiting for us."_

_"But how will we find him? Hobbitses are tricksy and nasty, they will outwit us." _

_"We must try, patients my love, we will find him and kill him then we will have it again." _

Gollum groaned and paced around the shore, heard a splash by the shore and lept toward it pulling out a squirming fish. He bit into it and crawled around with it hanging limp in his mouth. He pulled it out and crouched there, threw it down and put his head in his hands.

_"So lonely precious, nobody comes to see us, nobody loves us no. We sit in the shadows, crawling, weeping, eating, not knowing what lies beyond us, what is out there precious, nothing but Goblinses and Hobbitses. Nasty Hobbitses, what do we do precious?"_

_"Yes my love, there are hobbitses out there and they have it, they have the precious. They stole it from us."_

_"Yes, they stole it... " _His face turned angry and his eyes darkened. _"They stole it, they stole our precious, filthy nasty bagginses. We hates it, we hates it. We must find him!" _

He grabbed the fish on the ground and put it in his mouth, he crawled as fast as he could through the caves beyond with hate and anger in his eyes. Until he saw a clearing, the same clearing where Bilbo spared his life. He stopped and paced slowly.

_"But Bagginses was nice to us, he saved us yes. He could have hurt us but no precious he saved us."_

He turned around to go back but his blue eyes turned black and cold, his face wrinkled and scowled as he turned angry.

_"He trickesd us... he stole it and he has it. We must get it back... Go now precious, into the light, find Bagginses... Kill him! Ring his little neckses! We must get it! Get the precious! KILL BAGGINS!"_

He crawled as fast as he could out into the light of day, squinting and cowering at the bright sun. He shook himself and gave a great scream, ge crawled down the hill into the wilderness looking for Bilbo, Looking for Baggins, looking for the precious.


End file.
